The general background relating to the present invention is set forth in Livingston et al, "The Treatment of Spontaneous Tumors of the Dog and Cat with a Filtrate from a Tissue Lysate", Journal of the National Cancer Institute, Volume 20, No. 2, February, 1958; Lamson et al, "Growth Inhibition of Transplantable Mouse Lymphosarcoma by a Filtrate from Placental Lysates", Journal of the National Cancer Institute, Volume 23, No. 3 (1959); and Maxson et al, "Controlled Study of a New Antiarthritic Substance", Annals of Allergy, Volume 27, No. 2, February, 1969--all of which are incorporated herein by reference.